ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 520 (30th January 1990)
Plot Frank heads back up to Leeds after Paul's parents phone him to tell them Paul is home. Frank is convinced Diane is with him. Arthur makes it known to Danny that he disapproves of his relationship with Michelle. Laurie surprises Kathy with a necklace, which she is grateful for. Ricky is unimpressed with Frank for leaving without even thinking about him, as the day for him to attend court arrives. Sharon looks after Janine for Pat as she takes Ricky to court instead. Janine wants to see Cindy and Steven so Sharon agrees to take her. Simon panics after learning where they are heading. He tries to stop them going but is unsuccessful. Hazel and Rod receive wise words from Harry at the café. Dot worries about going on the dole. Ricky returns from court with a £75 fine and two points for his driving licence when he gets one. He boasts about how well he got off, until Arthur gives him a few home truths. Danny accidentally calls Vicki by his daughter's name. He apologises to Michelle and they talk about his family. Kathy gets ready for another night out with Laurie. After putting his necklace on, she decides she is not happy with it and takes it off. Michelle tells Danny she knows a secret about Simon: he is the father of Cindy's baby. Danny is shocked. Kathy calls off her relationship with Laurie after feeling dissatisfied with the direction of their relationship. Laurie is unhappy with Kathy and leaves. Michelle asks Danny what she should do about Simon's secret; Danny tells her to tell Simon that she knows, so she heads across the Square to tell him. As she does, she sees Laurie get into a taxi and drive off. A photograph falls from Laurie's pocket. Michelle picks it up, it is of Kathy. A woman turns up at Michelle's flat to see Danny. Danny is mortified, it is Mandy. Cast Regular cast *Michelle - Susan Tully *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Laurie - Gary Powell *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Trevor - Phil McDermott *Marge - Pat Coombs *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Frank - Mike Reid *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Ricky - Sid Owen *Janine - Rebecca Michael *Vicki Fowler - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) Guest cast *Danny - Saul Jephcott *Mandy - Charon Bourke *Barbara - Alannah O'Sullivan *Hazel - Virginia Fiol *Harry - John Boswall Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *3A Albert Square - Living/dining room and hallway *43A Albert Square - Kitchen and front room *45 Albert Square - Back garden *Bridge Street Market *Bridge Street Café *Turpin Road *Julie's Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Ricky has to go to court today and wants his father there with him. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,020,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1990 episodes